In A Blink Of An Eye
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Great things happen in a blink of an eye... just make sure you don't blink.
1. One Minute

**Out of nowhere,  
you realize it's different music playing now.  
'Cause one minute goes fast.  
Kelly Clarkson - "One Minute"**

* * *

When I thought I knew what love was, I was dead wrong. I knew what lust was, but lust never lasts, you can never lust after someone forever. But you can certainly love someone forever.

I knew I loved her, and I knew it was going to take a lot to go back to normal ever since that kiss.

The greatest things always happen in a blink of an eye. I forgot almost everything leading up until she kissed me. It's like she made me forget all my fears, all my worries everything but her, which is okay because from now on I'm dedicating myself to her.

I remember that she was supposed to meet me after school, so we could go shopping. I waited for an hour until I realized she wasn't going to show. I sulked all the way home before throwing myself on my bed, thinking that somethings got to be up, she just wouldn't forget.

I called her. She did forget me. She said all excitedly when I asked her where she was that she was on a date.

"_Did you forget?" I asked quietly. _

"_Forget what?" She asked rather confused but still in an excited tone. I lifted the phone off my ear and looked at it before my breathing stopped._

"_Miley? Forget what?" She __**never**__ forgets._

"_That we were supposed to go shopping." I said through clenched teeth. There was a moment of silence before I heard her laugh in the background._

"_S-sorry, what did you say?" She asked in between bouts of laughter. I let out my breath in a whoosh, sounding like an exasperated sigh._

"_That we were supposed to go shopping!" I practically screamed in the phone before hanging up. I stood at the counter, staring at my phone for 2 minutes, breathing heavily as anger rushed through me. The phone rang again. I pushed ignore, before running upstairs._

_I wouldn't necessarily say I had a bad day; it was more eventful with that one bad grade I got in history. So I was looking forward to having a fantastic time with Lilly. I should've noticed then, when she acted so distracted when I asked her to the mall, what was up. But I didn't, so I waited around for an hour before I even __**knew**__ she had a date. I'm not quite sure what made me madder, the fact that she didn't tell me, the fact that she forgot or the fact that she actually had a date._

But of course, as I look at her sleeping form, I know the answer to that. It's in this order, the fact that she actually had a date, then the fact that she forgot about me. Because it was always about her. It just took a little slap in the back of my head to jar it out of my brain. I sit down on the window seat, a smile stretching from ear to ear just thinking about her. I look outside at the moon, accentuating this perfect night.

I bury my face into my pillow, putting one hand over my stomach and the other squishing the pillow against my face as I start sobbing. I think it was because I had such a lonely day, that being ignore from Lilly made me feel like a totally flattened bug under a random hobo's worn and torn shoe. Jackson and Dad aren't even here to vent my problems too.

I curse myself as I hear the doorknob slowly turn, followed by a discreet, slow opening of the door. Then I hear silence, but I know whoever is at the door is watching me and I curl more into myself, raking my nails over my skin as another sob escapes me.

I hear the springs and I feel the bed slowly shift as another weight sat on it. It has to be my dad; he sometimes waits until I'm looking at him before he gives a peppy talk.

This is one of the nights where I just want to be left alone. Yeah, I'd like someone to confide in, but I don't really know how to confide, so I'd rather just lie here until my eyes start burning from tears and I'm so exhausted from crying, I'll just fall asleep.

"Please…" I pause as I suck in a shuddering breath. "I just want to be left alone." I want to laugh at myself, but it just comes out as another sob. Wasn't I just explaining how lonely I am? Yeah, well when your lonely, you hate mostly everyone in the world, so it would be better if I'd just calm down and wake up happier.

"I don't really want to leave you alone." Comes the soft whisper of the voice I least expected… okay not least, Oliver would have been the least. My eyes shoot open, but she doesn't see that as my face is buried in my pillow. "Miley, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot." I feel her start running her hands through my hair but I sit up and move my away from her, backing into my headboard. I wrap my arms around my legs and glare at her.

"Yeah. I noticed." I said icily but my ice melted into a pool of room temperature water at the look on her face and if she apologized next, I knew I would forgive her. She stood up again, and walked over to me, leaning over the bed until her face was an inch away from mine.

"I'm sorry. I would've much rather have gone shopping with you. The asshole tried to kiss me… actually he forced his lips on mine until I kneed him in the balls." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "But I am sorry." Then I actually looked at her, and had to hold back a gasp because as I looked at her, her lips became one with mine. 3 seconds later, I was kissing her back. Then she pulled back, smiling wide.

"I knew it." She whispered softly. I slowly moved off the bed, my mouth hanging open, my eyes wide. She just stood up straight, crossing her arms, keeping her gaze on me and a huge smile on her face.

"You… I… **we**." Is all I said, just staring back at her. Then I put my hands in my hair, tugging them through it viciously, before spinning around in a circle and pointing at her. "WE!" I just yelled at her and if it was even possible, which it had to be, because it happened, her smile grew larger but she stayed planted on the other side of the bed, arms still crossed.

All it took for me to realize what her last statement meant was to replay the kiss in my head. I closed my eyes and gulped. Then replayed the kiss in my head. I brought two shaky fingers to my lips, softly touching them. Then replayed the kiss in my head. I backed up until I found the window seat. Then replayed the kiss in my head. I crossed my arms over my chest, gripping the collar of my shirt with one hand and grabbing a handful of the material over my stomach with the other hand.

Then I replayed the kiss in my head.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at her, she was still standing on the opposite side of my bed, smirking.

Then I replayed the kiss in my head and it hit me last replay, but this time it took effect. I found a smile slowly forming on my lips and I was staring at her. She uncrossed her arms and started moving towards me. I just watched her, a smile on my lips. I was gripping the edge of my seat, my knuckles turning whiter from strain each step she took. She took each of my hands, taking a second to pry my fingers lose before bending down on the balls of her feet, putting our hands in my lap.

"We have a lot to talk about." I just nodded my head, still staring into her eyes. Then I let my breath out in a whoosh. I took one of my hands out of hers, and then lightly slapped her in the arm.

"Like how it took only one minute, to see something completely different in you, completely different in me?" She nodded. "One minute Lilly, and not only did you make my heart leap out of my chest…that kiss… was the best… Lilly… I… oh my." She sat down next to me, lying her head on my shoulder; I put my head on her head.

"Miley, I need you." Is all she said. We sat in silence for at least 10 minutes, my hands in hers, my head on hers. She picked her head up, looking at me before pulling one of her hands out of mine and laying it on my cheek. She reached up and put her lips on mine.

This time it was automatic. I kissed her back right away. Our hands separated, finding different spots on our bodies. Our bodies turned towards each other, until hers was pressed fully against mine when mine was pressed fully against the wall. I had both of my hands in the middle of her lower back. She had both of hers on my cheeks.

When we broke apart we were gasping for air, foreheads against each other. I stood up and held out my hand.

"We should probably get talking."

We didn't talk about the kiss or kisses. We talked about her date. She told me in the process of kneeing him, how she randomly thought of how much she'd rather be kissing me. She was in the process of leaving when he forced a kiss on her. We both agreed on how right it felt to be with each other. She asked me why I was crying, and I told her it was because I felt lonely. Then I smiled and said, 'and now I know why I was so lonely.' Then we just talked, our laughter filling the room. My dad walks in, 'Lilly, isn't it a little late?' I asked him if she could stay, he said yeah. Then I got up, got her pajamas and we changed in separate room. Then the bed became a problem, we stood looking at it in awkward silence before we looked at each other, before both pulling back the covers and climbing. I don't know how, but we somehow got close to each other. Our bodies somehow moving until the entire sides of us were touching, I felt her hand next to mine, so I reached out for it, turning to look at her face as I did.

It was like going in slow motion. I was staring into her eyes, she was staring into mine. I put my hand over hers and I felt hers turn around, lacing her fingers with mine. We both smiled simultaneously. It felt so right. Then she was moving, still staring into my eyes as she turned onto her side.

"May…" But she trailed off, turning her gaze to something behind my head. I moved closer to her.

"I'd love if you held me." She smiled before looking at me again. She put her free arm across my stomach; laying her head on the same pillow I had my head on. I closed my eyes; cherishing each breath I felt her breath out.

"Miley?" I turned my gaze away from the window, a wide smile still on my face. I looked at her. She was so cute. It didn't take long to realize I loved her. It didn't take long to realize why I loved her. It only took this little time to calm down from something happening so quickly.

In just a space of a few hours, we confessed everything, kissed twice and fell asleep together.

But it felt so perfect.

I just watched her get out of bed and cautiously walk towards me.

"I find this a little overwhelming. We haven't even been together for a day and already I'm thinking I want to be with you forever." She stopped walking when I started talking. I stood up and walked over to her. "I've been watching you sleep. I've never watched you sleep and I wonder why not? It's one of the most adorable things I've ever witnessed." I wrapped my arms around her waist; burying my face in her neck I felt her tense up, before she started running her hands through my hair. "Lilly. What you said early, do you mean it. Do you really need me?"

"Yes." I felt something run through my body, something new and wonderful as she whispered that single word in my ear.

I think you'd call it passion.


	2. I Guess I Blinked

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 2 – I Guess I Blinked  
_Rated - T

* * *

I _thought _we were perfect. Maybe it was just a dream, a really humongous fantasy dream, where it seemed _so_ real, that when you wake up you have to find facts to prove it wasn't real.

That's what it seems like. Or maybe it was just a big, fat, ugly joke. Maybe every time they try to set me up with a date, they laugh at me when I turn it down. I can just hear Oliver now,

'She's not going to go on a date Lilly-bear, she wants _you_.'

And the reply from Lilly that makes me shudder every time I'm stuck in my room thinking about them,

'But she's _never_ going to have me. I love _you_ Ollie-poo!'

I groan loudly, almost snarling before sitting up and rapidly punching my pillow. It doesn't quite help, though.

You know, just because another, not as large opportunity opens, does not mean I have to lose the other opportunity I left behind.

It was only a month! One fucking month! ONE MONTH!

Why did she do this to me? One night, two perfect kisses. One month, one lost best friend. I play along; I even got to get back together because maybe she just wanted to kiss a girl. Just to see what it felt like. Maybe she was a little drunk from her date. Maybe she was lying to me the whole night, just to make me feel better and when I was out of the way, she made her move on the real best friend she wanted.

I'm _beyond_ glad school is over with in one week. One week of pretending like my heart isn't broken. Just one week and then I'm gone for the summer, the whole goddamn summer.

Then they can laugh it off, have Loliver vacation time, while I'm partying in a different town each day and you know what the best part is? I'm planning on _not_ telling them. I'm planning on waking up, getting on the Hannah tour bus, kissing L.A goodbye, then falling asleep again in my Hannah tour bus bed, smiling in my sleep.

Letting my fantasy run wild, pretending like they're actually going to be running around finding out where Jackson, Dad and I disappeared to, peering into an empty Stewarts' home with only the recently released poster sticking to our door.

But I know they won't even realize I'm gone for days.

So, I count down the hours until I can escape my rapidly deteriating life. Escape in to Hannah's rapidly growing life. Fame, fortune and screaming fans whole idol me… Hannah, because what _I_ want is Lilly.

I stretch, changing into sweat pants, rolling up the bottoms, slipping on a tank top and planning on taking a leisurely walk on the beach, waiting for the call from my manager. Don't worry; I got my dad to okay it, already. Jackson doesn't know yet, but if he doesn't want to come, I'm sure I can still post my summer tour dates to my door and have him pointing and laughing in my fantasy dream thing where Lilly and Oliver find out I'm gone. I smirk, biting back a bit of dramatic maniacal laughter, when my features fall to a dead glare and frown when I find Lilly, who's arm is around Oliver's back, talking to my dad. A chill runs up my spine as I see that serious, we need to talk look on my father's face. He stops dead, after, like a minute of hushed whispering when he spots me glaring at him.

"Miles!" Both Lilly and Oliver turn around at the same time, Lilly's arm weirdly falling from it's place as she spots me. I clench my teeth at the worried looks on both their faces.

"You didn't…" He looked taken aback, probably from the glare burning a hole in his face and the way I practically spit out those two words.

"I thought they should know, I mean your going to be gone for 4 months-" I put my hand up, pinching my nose.

"I told you not to!" I spat, even icier at the ground.

"Mi-" Is all I heard before I spun around on my heel and walked out the back doors, slamming them hard and loud. I took off at a run down the beach, running as far as I could before I collapsed in the sand, my hands shaking, tears streaming down my face.

I could've pretended for one week, like I didn't love her. It would've been easier if she wasn't paying much attention to me, but the care in her voice, in the one syllable I heard before I sprinted out is going to make it much harder. She broke my heart, ripped into a million little pieces, stomped on it then had Oliver stomp on it.

I just don't understand what happened.


	3. You Already Lost Me

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 3 – You Already Lost Me  
_Rating - T

* * *

I sat there for an hour, fighting back sobs with such difficulty, I found myself dry heaving at one point.

Then my cell phone rang. And it was one of the two people that could change my Miley life. It was my manager. The person that could get me away from Lilly. The person who's slowly tearing out my soul. Wasn't it enough that she ripped my heart into a million little pieces, she has to go and kill my soul too?

Luckily for me, I have two. And thank you Hannah, for being the other end in this painful tug-of-war game.

I answered, tears streaming down my face, I hear what I've been waiting to hear for a week. The tour is on; Hannah's first official tour is going to take effect in one week. The tears stopped. A smile appeared. I jumped up and screamed into the phone.

"Whoa! I need my hearing!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited!" She laughed.

"It's alright cowgirl. The bus, your band, your dancers and myself are all going to be at your house at 8 in the morning next Monday." I opened my mouth. "And _don't_ scream again!" I laughed.

"See ya then!" I could just picture her hand wave.

"You _better_ see me then." _Click. _I sighed. It's almost like a weight has been lifted from my chest. Goodbye pain, hello-

"Miley?" Well, I was going to say freedom, but instead I find myself tensing up, my fists balling up. I took a deep breath, put on a fake smile and turned around. My heart was pounding in my chest as Oliver was nowhere in site, he's _always _in site. I clapped my hands together.

"It's officially on." I shook my head and waved my hand. "Sorry about freaking out earlier, it's just that my manager didn't call, so I didn't want you guys to get all worried for no reason." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "So, um, now I guess you have reason!" I said so cheerily I surprised myself.

"So, you're actually going?" I rocked on my heels and clapped my hands together again.

"Yes! I'm so excited. My fans are going to be so excited!" I smiled wider and let out a little squeal of excitement. But my smile faded quickly into an evil smirk as I glanced the sad look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You always tell me everything first." I smirked, a little evilly if I do say so myself. "_I_ always tell you everything first, but Hannah rarely even speaks to you." Her jaw dropped open. I sighed contently, feeling only the tiniest bit of remorse before I shrugged again, lifted my hands in the air and jumped around. "Summer tour, baby! Woo, yeah!"

"Miley." I stopped dead when I felt her grip my arm, tightly too, spinning me around to face her. I sucked in a breath, butterflies ravaging the pit of my stomach, my hands shaking when her face was only a breath away from mine. I tried to tug my arm out of her grasp, but her fingers only gripped harder, her other hand grasping my other arm.

"Lilly…" I let out in a swoosh of breath. It's like the walls I've built for the past weeks just crumpled under her gaze. I momentarily forgot what she did to me. I just saw her eyes, filled with tears in front of my face and never before have I wanted to kiss someone so badly.

"I am so, so sorry." Then reality hit me again. I yanked out her grip and took a step back, fighting back my own tears. I shoved her and she stumbled backwards. A tear ran down her face. I took deep calming breaths, but my anger burst out anyway.

"You couldn't even explain to me what happened! I've been standing by your side, only because I'm waiting for an explanation! My heart fucking hurts Lilly! I only helped you with Oliver because I thought; very stupidly, may I add, that we could go back to being friends, again. But we were _never_ friends!" I just shook my head and started to walk away. She grabbed my hand. As in her hand in mine. I spun around so fast; I think my spine needed realignment. "Don't touch me." Her hand fell off of mine as another tear ran down my cheek.

"Miley, please. I don't want to lose you. I love Oliver, but I don't want to lose you either." My jaw dropped open, but breathing became hoarse.

"Girl-who-broke-my-heart-then-didn't-hear-me-say-I-don't-want-to-be-friends, say what?"


	4. Daddy, Help Me

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 4 – Daddy, Help Me  
_Rating - T

* * *

She was following me. I felt her eyes boring into my back; I heard her snivels, her large gasps of air. I walked faster, just to get away from her. She was breaking me again, I just wanted to turn around and hold her in my arms, just as much as I wanted to turn around and slap her very roughly in the face.

"M-Miley, please!" I stopped… and she ran into me. I slowly turned around, then just glared at her. She recoiled a little bit, taking a step back.

"Miley, please?" I mocked her, sounding so unlike myself. She recoiled again. "You've had your chance, Lilly." I grasped both her arms, digging my nails into her skin and holding her very, very tightly. She was flinching. "You think this is a little painful? Multiply this by 1 trillion and that's the pain I'm feeling." I released her. "Just, please, leave me alone. When you feel you can give me an explanation, you know my cell number, you know where I live, I'll open my ears to you and possibly even my heart, but if I don't get an explanation before I leave, I'll continue hating you for the rest of my life." I took a deep breath and turned around, again. This time I knew she wasn't following me, I knew she was standing in the sand, tears pouring down her cheeks. I smiled, but my heart still twinged.

I can keep lying to myself, but I know I still care for her.

I walk back into my house, look at my dad sitting on the couch, then just head upstairs, already knowing he's going to appear in my doorway for an explanation to my darker moods for the past weeks, and I already know I'm going to have to lie, I can't tell him what happened with Lilly for fear he'll reject me and I can't have that happening. He's all got.

"Miley, hunny, you want to tell me something?" He said with both fatherly force and fatherly caring. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I would love to tell you dad, it's just that I know you wouldn't understand." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, he wraps his own arms back around me and I'm filled with warmth, I can feel his heart beating and it makes me happier then I've been for the past weeks. "Lilly, just hurt me dad and I can't really explain why but she's not giving me an explanation and that's all I want." I surprised myself. I didn't tell him the whole truth, but I didn't blatantly lie to him either.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I love you Miles, and I will no matter what. You're my little girl." I held back a sob and took a deep breath.

"I know, dad. I love you, too. You'll always be my daddy." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled and basked in this father, daughter moment for another minute before I pulled away and yawned. "I'm kind of tired…" He shook his head, smiled and walked out. I shut the door, locked it, put my hand over my mouth, leaned against the door and tried to hold back the sobs.

I didn't succeed as I slid down the door, sobs racking my frame. I silently rocked as I tried to get myself under control, my eyes piercing, my throat killing me and my hair a complete mess from grasping it frustratingly. I stood up shakily, didn't even bother to change, brush my teeth or clean up my make-up. I just collapsed on my bed, releasing the last of my sobs, soaking my pillow.

I fell asleep with a wet pillow and a new kind of pain sprinting through my limbs.


	5. Reversal

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 5 – Reversal  
__It's like everything around me is going in slow motion, her head is tipped back, laughter filling her features and I'm just smiling at her, watching her laugh. Tonight, it's different, though, I'm looking at her differently. I'm seeing her differently, every move, every motion is clearer in my eyes. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. Her laughter slows down and she has to wipe tears from her eyes. I forget what I even said to make her laugh, but if I could remember it, I'd wear out the joke in a heartbeat. She takes my hand in both of hers, our eyes never leaving each other's._

* * *

"_I can't believe you." She didn't say it with anger, but she didn't exactly laugh either. I cocked my head to the side and went to pull my hand out her hands, but she just held on tighter. "All these years and you couldn't see. I just can't believe how blind you were being. I was being blatantly obvious, over and over again. And then now, tonight, it's everything I wanted. I'm going to be cliché, but it's a freakin' dream come true, Miles. I wish I realized earlier how oblivious you are to both your true emotions and mine, but I guess, just maybe you have Hannah to focus on and I have just my own life and I was able to think too much, to see through everything." My jaw dropped during the middle of the heartbreaking speech and now I was fumbling for words. She pressed two fingers against my lips._

"_It's okay. Just get me a glass of water and promise me you won't let Hannah ever get in the way again, just promise me you'll focus more on Miley, so when the time comes, you'll be able to see like I've been seeing." I pulled her into my arms, grasping her as tight as I could._

"_I promise." I whispered and sat like that for at least 10 minutes before she laughed._

"_I'm still thirsty."_

I woke up, blinked, then slapped myself in the forehead. Why couldn't I have that dream before? So vivid and I'm so stupid.

I'll quote Britney Spears. Oops… I did it again. I'm letting Hannah get in my way, maybe all it took was to see the heartbreak in her own eyes, or maybe I just had to get the summer tour out of the way. It's out of the way, Lilly apologized earlier this week, saying she was stupid to think we could ever be a couple, she's still going to go out with Oliver and then we hugged and she said she'd call later.

I'm sure what she meant was, "I was stupid to think that you'd ever let Miley take over your life, your mostly Hannah and your going to be that way. What was I thinking? That maybe when the next Hannah opportunity came up, you'd blow it off completely and instead fall asleep every night in my arms? I guess not." I jumped out of bed. I see why she picked Oliver, he's always free, he's had a crush on her and he's always thinking about her. It took me only a matter of seconds to call my manager and get her to cancel the summer tour; the anger in my voice had her quaking at my feet.

See, here's my problem. I left her to go do a movie, of course I invited her along but I knew, as well as her that she just couldn't leave home for a month without a valuable reason, she just couldn't say she was Lola.

I promised and I unintentionally broke that promise. Just like I unintentionally have been lying to myself, before I realized in a heartbeat, Lilly was the one for me.

I slapped myself again.

"I'm so stupid!" I yelled at my room. I was rushing around, getting ready to run to her house when my phone rang and I stopped dead, diving for it, forgetting I could just call her.

"Lilly!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, that would be me." She laughed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and her laughing stopped abruptly.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I'm sorry." I said louder. "I did it again. I was about to ask you why you didn't just tell me, when I realized I should've known. I left two days later, being even blinder then I was before. I'm sorry. I let Hannah get in the way. And I was blind this whole time. I need somebody to find me one of those cane thingy's, a flashlight or something. So, here I am taking it out on you, when it wasn't even you fault. You apologized to me, so I'm apologizing to you. But I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just wanted to tell you I've finally realized how stupid I am. I'm the one that needs to be slapped. I get everything now, why your dating Oliver, the set ups, I finally get it. Oliver isn't me, he's better then me, he doesn't let Hannah get in the way, he'll be there for you every night, he won't leave to go film Indiana Joannie. I'll say it again, then I'll hang up before you start yelling insults at me, it'll be way better to do that such thing in person. Embarass me in front of everyone at school, plus-"

"Miley! Oh my God. Stop. Your right, I'm not going to forgive you. What made you finally realize? Don't answer that, I don't really care. To be quite honest, I would've been knocking at your door sooner or later, I need you. Oliver is just like a baby blanket, he's always been around, so when things got really tough, I cuddled up to him. But he's not who I want. I lied to you. I don't want to be with Oliver, It's you I want to be with. The only thing I actually want to apologize for is not telling you, waiting for you to figure it out. Then things got hectic and - you know Miley, how about we just forget about everything?  
_Click._ She hung up. I started panicking. Thinking she's laughing at me.

Then there was a soft knock on my door.


	6. I Need You

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 6 – I Need You_

* * *

I almost tripped over my feet when I ran to the door. I yanked it open and she was standing there smiling. I opened my mouth and completely forgot what to say when she laid two fingers over my lips.

"Don't apologize, again. I already accepted your apology." She took a step back, taking my hands in hers. "Let me truly apologize, now. What I said the other day, was all a lie. I apologize for teasing you. I apologize for dating Oliver. I don't really love him like he loves me. I should've just let you know, told you what was really on my mind instead of waiting for you to unravel the mystery that _is_ my mind. I'm sorry for letting this be harder then it should be. You and I, it never used to be this hard. It should even be easier now. I let it get out of hand." She stopped and took a deep breath, slowly exhaled. I opened my mouth, and then shut it. I opened it again, then shut it again. I had absolutely no idea what to say. She tightened her grip on my hands and when I was going to try to speak again, I found myself in her arms. She had her arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my own arms around her, too. I kissed her cheek.

"Your forgiven… now can we just get to the forgetting part?" I whispered into her ear, so close that my lips tickled her when I talked. She pulled back slightly, a huge, beautiful smile on her lips. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Let's go for a walk. Get back to being just Miley and Lilly." She stepped back and held out her hand, I shook my head and laughed, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers. I let her lead me down the steps and outside to the beach before I started walking beside her. We walked in considerable silence, sharing glances and randomly commenting about the scenery for at least 10 minutes when Lilly's phone rang. She pulled out her phone, looked at it, and then looked at me with a guilty face. It took strength to hold my smile and wave her on.

"Hello?" I turned around, bending down and drawing random stuff in the sand, hearts, boxes and stick figures to keep myself from eavesdropping… and potentially getting angry again. 'Cause right now I'm just upset. I didn't hear any of the conversation, so when Lilly leaned down and erased the box I just drew, I was kind of shocked.

"I owe him this." My body stiffened. She continued to draw in the sand as I looked over at the horizon. "I never really loved him. So, tonight, I'll buy him dinner instead. Then I'll stop lying to him. I'll break up with him." My head shot up and my eyes widened.

"What? Lilly? No! You can't ju-" Her lips were suddenly on mine, my knees weakened and my butt landed on the sand. She licked my bottom lip and before I even knew what I was doing, I was battling with her tongue. I could feel her body pressing into mine, her hands going into my hair. I crossed my legs and it barely took a second for her to wrap her legs around my waist and mold her body with mine. With the need of air, came my conscious thoughts. I pulled my lips away from hers, leaning my forehead with hers. "You'll break his heart, Lilly."

"I know, but it's killing me, Miley. I can't keep lying to him." She took a deep, shuddering breath before pointing behind her. I looked around her, to what she was doodling in the sand. It was a heart, 'Miley & Lilly Forever,' in the middle of it. I looked back into her eyes, my heart breaking when I saw tears in her eyes. She sniffed. "I'll just tell him I never loved him and this isn't working for me. I can't tell him how much I'm in love with you. I don't want to tell anyone." She kissed me again and kept kissing me, even when she spoke. "What if… they tried… to stop us?" She looked at me. "Look it how easy it is for us right now? I tried to deny it." I felt powerless as her words coursed through me. She kissed me. "But when you said you were leaving, I couldn't deny it any longer. I need you. I need to know you'll always be there for me. You won't let anyone get in the way."

"I won't-" She kissed me, yet again.

"_Anyone!"_ She yelled at me and I understood exactly what she meant.

" I won't, Lilly, I promise. I've already made that mistake twice. It's not going to happen again. I've already canceled my summer tour." She buried her face into my neck. "Oh… and I'm in love with you, too, Lilly Bear." I grabbed her around the waist and stood up, amazingly pulling her with me too. I put both my hands on either side of her face and smiled at her. "C'mon on now! You have a dinner date to be getting ready for… which I decided I will be paying for." She opened her mouth. "No arguments! You're breaking up with Ollie because of me. I will pay!" She smiled and shook her head. I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "You have my cell. Call me if anything goes wrong. I'll be there in a second to back you up. Only call me for an emergency… I don't want you backing out now. I need you to be mine. I'll be at my house. I'll be waiting for you."


	7. Past And Present

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 7 – Past And Present_

* * *

I waited.

I waited, still.

And I waited all night long. It felt like days. I tried to watch TV, but I just couldn't really focus on the words coming out of the actors' mouths. Then I tried reading and again I couldn't focus on any words. So, instead I just brought my radio outside, sat on my roof and watched the stars. It had to be about 11, when I started getting drowsy, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Her face immediately surrounded my vision. I could feel her lips on mine. I could feel her lingering touch. I don't know how long I was actually sleeping, it could have been for hours, but when my phone rang, I answered it, in less than two seconds flat.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Miley! I've been trying to reach you all night." I sighed dramatically when I realized it was only my manager. She tried to tell me canceling my tour was very bad for my reputation, we went back and forth for 5 minutes.

"Okay. Hold on." I heard her yelling at me again from the phone, but I had it at my side, I ran downstairs and gave the phone to my dad, who was still lounging around on the couch. "You need to tell her doing this tour is bad for my health. I just made up with Lilly!" He shook his head and looked disappointed but agreed. I turned around to find a clock.

My heart sank. It was 12:00. Last time I checked a dinner date doesn't usually take 6 hours. If I thought I was disappointed an hour ago, now I'm just heartbroken. I went back down and sat next to my dad, who was now yelling at my manager.

"The answer is no and that's final!" Then he hung up the phone, smiled at me and I took it from his hand before I cuddled into his side.

I fell asleep thinking of good times with my brother and dad. Just so I wouldn't burst into tears.

I almost fell out of bed when I heard my alarm clock go off. I rubbed my elbow where I landed and stood up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, pushing back the wave of tiredness.

I didn't even bother finding something good to wear; I just threw on a pair of black jogging pants, a white t-shirt and scarf… because I didn't want to look like a _total_ bum.

Teeth brushing, make-up, the usual. I stretched again and barely got down the stairs when I was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. But it wasn't who you were expecting… it was my dad.

"Dad! Air is becoming an issue!" He put me down and I stumbled back a few steps before I spun around to Jackson, who rolled his eyes and went back to eating the bowl of cereal in front of his face.

"You'll never guess who's visiting!" I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat next to Jackson. Then I remembered his eye roll.

"Let me guess. Grandma? How'd you pull that off?" He sat down in front of us.

"I bought her tickets, but of course you know she'll never get on a plane and come here alone, so guess who's coming with her!" The spoon in my hand, dropped into the bowl, splashing milk all over the counter. I jumped up and sputtered a few times before I finally got his name out.

"T-Travis?" He clapped his hands together and put a smug look on his face.

"Yes, dear." The ex-boyfriend. The guy I couldn't leave back at Tennessee, the guy I had the hardest time getting over… _wouldn't_ have gotten over if it wasn't for Lilly.

The guy I used to be head over heels crazy for… who obviously is still in love with me or he would have never agreed to this. The girl I'm utterly in love with.

Both… together… in the same town.

Oh no.


	8. The Possibilities

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 8 – The Possibilities _

She called me when I was on my way to school and I was relieved and angry at the same time to find out that Oliver suspected, so she had to go home that night… and, actually, a little grossed out to also find out Oliver stalked her all night. I usually have first period with him, but he wasn't at school today. I checked the absentee list. And I don't know why I'm avoiding her, but maybe I'm afraid to tell her the boy that recently broke my heart is coming in today. After all, what we've been through in Tennessee can't just be ignored. Dad is so excited that he's coming… and that means he thinks my moods are because I'm not over the boy, which I am, just give it another month and I wouldn't even remember his name. I've got Lilly and I can't really explain it, but he still has a piece of my heart. That amazing smile… and I shouldn't be avoiding Lilly because I want her and I need her to lock my heart into her heart.

I close my locker… and jump back a couple of steps when Lilly is standing right there, arms crossed, looking at me all worried.

"Lilly!" I exclaim, as I look both ways, trying to find a way around her, but she just moves closer, until she's a step away. I've avoided her cleanly until the end of the day… until right now. "Hey! Wow, there you are. I can't believe I haven't seen you all day –"

"Why are you avoiding me?" I move back another step, but my back just pushes into the locker.

"Avoiding you! Psh. I'm not avoiding you. Busy schedule! Things to do, what in the world makes you think I'm avoiding you?" She rolls her eyes.

"Well for one, you're talking a mile a minute. I can barely understand you. For two, _I haven't seen you all day_! Are you mad at me?" I slump my shoulders and sigh, turning my gaze to the ground.

"No, of course not. I understand the whole Oliver thing… a boy who loves you, can't tell him why you can't love him back. Oliver and now Tray, he's coming back from Tennessee and by the way-"

"Wait what!"

"My dad is all smug it means he's come back to apologize. Mamaw is coming too. What am I going to do Lilly? He had my heart. And when I look into those gorgeous blue eyes, I know I won't be able to say no. I can avoid a kiss, I can avoid saying I love you back but when he asks me what I'm afraid he's going to ask me. I just can't break his heart." I didn't look at her the whole time and when she didn't say anything for a whole minute, I started walking away.

"Miley, rewind. Tray is coming in from Tennessee and your afraid that if he asks you out, you'll cave, right." I still didn't look at her, but shook my head up and down. "Miley, look at me." I look up and right into her eyes. "I know you and I know that your excellent at avoiding questions. A week, right?" I shook my head yes. "A week I'm going to be jealous. That's it. I know you won't let me down. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!" She smiled.

"Then what can possibly go wrong?"


	9. Ecstasy

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 9 – Ecstasy  
_A/N - I'm not quite sure about the next chapter. Somebody throw out some ideas. I'll try to catch 'em. :D

* * *

What can go wrong?

Nothing and yet everything. All at the same time.

2 days. And they were the longest days of my life.

I learned this: I still have a lot to learn.

I know this: I am, with out a doubt, in love with Lilly. But, unfortunately theres a but and his name is Travis.

I'm attracted to him. He's the only one that can take my mind off of Lilly. After, I find myself staring at him, though, I feel, so wrong, like I'm letting Lilly down because I _am_ letting Lilly down.

When it's just him and I, his laugh makes me fuzzy and I can stare into his eyes for hours. Worse, I find myself wanting to kiss him.

Nothing went wrong. I didn't kiss him. I forget all about him when I'm talking with Lilly. Everything in the world still feels right, still feels perfect when she's holding me.

But, yet, my heart pounds out of my chest as he slowly shuts the door behind him, his eyes on me. I thought I could make it through the third day without a problem, without my mind suffering from confusion.

I guess not.

"Miley, I know I've said this so many times, I've probably worn it out, but I mean it, I really do." My breathing gets ragged as he somehow ends up right in front of me; he puts his hands on my cheeks and looks straight into my eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly. Maybe, what I'm feeling is purely sexual, because if he asked if I loved him, I would be able to say no. "I didn't think I could have you and be able to handle the distance. I was right… and I was wrong. I think I could be able to handle it. I watch you on TV and I realize all I need is your voice. Just to know your mine. It'll be enough." His lips were suddenly on mine and I was kissing him back. His hands ran down my arms, over my waist, down my butt and to my thighs. He started picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked me backward until I hit the bed. I was lifting up his shirt, when I stopped dead, eyes popping wide open. I pulled back from the kiss, pushed him backward and stood up.

Lilly. I can't do this. I was right. Travis was something purely sexual. I just wanted to ravish him. Lilly is everything. I wanted to ravish her, hold her, protect her. She's my everything and I just let her down.

I slapped him so hard across the face, my hand was stinging. He stumbled back a few steps, holding his cheek, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I love somebody else. You had your chance and now you'll never get again." I turned around and sprinted for my door, swinging it open hard. I sprinted outside, almost running over mamaw, who exclaimed, "Miley! Honey!" I think I mumbled an apology, but I'm not quite sure. I sprinted all the way to Rico's, finding Lilly exactly where I thought I'd find her. She was standing at the corner of Rico's, chatting happily with a couple of total Californian guys, one big and muscular, curly blonde hair. The other a little skinnier, but still with a six-pack, straight blonde hair, hanging in his eyes. Each had surf boards in their hands.

Lilly looked so happy. Her own surfboard leaning against the counter. She also looked incredibly hot. Her hair was in a braid, a bikini showing off the perfect body she had, board shorts wet, clinging to her butt in just the right places, the water dripping down her legs, her perfectly, sexy, tan legs.

And I let that angel, over there, down. Why am I so stupid? I want to tell her so badly, beg at her feet to forgive me. If I thought I loved her before, what do you call this overwhelming feeling coursing through me now. I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let go. I never wanted to lose her. I almost burst into tears standing right here. I put my hand to my mouth, turned around and started walking as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going because I wasn't going back to my house, Lilly obviously isn't at her house and I doubt Oliver is in any mood to let me hang at his house.

I didn't get far, though, when her hand wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me around so fast, I didn't even blink. She was standing right there, looking all worried, and all beautiful. I just wanted somebody to punch me in the face for what I did.

"You're avoiding me again." She said softly, before brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "Didn't we discuss this?" She left her hand on my cheek, brushing her thumb softly up and down. I blinked and I could feel a tear run down my cheek. "What's the matter, Miles?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "He was apologizing and I… don't know. My brain just wasn't working. His lips were on mine before I even knew what was happening." I blinked away another tear and inhaled a slow, shaky breath to control my sobbing. Her hand dropped from my cheek and she narrowed her eyes. I pulled my other hand out of her grip, ran my hands through my hair before dropping them to the side, taking a few steps back and leaning against a railing that was right there. "Yes, Lilly, I kissed him back. I fucking kissed him back. I was planning on slapping him, anyway, but I guess it doesn't really make a difference when he already got what he wanted. I really wanted to tell you. I let you down again. I can understand if you want to just walk away. I can barely stand myself right now." She laughs. I open my eyes and pop my head up… to find her standing right there. She lays both her hands on each side of me, leaning against the rail, her face just a breath away from mine.

"Miley, babe, did you even pay attention to what you put on today? I can understand why he picked today to make a move, I bet he just couldn't resist." I didn't even realize I had my mouth wide open, until she used a hand to shut it. She replaced her hand on the railing and somehow moved closer. I could feel each breath on my now shut lips. I shut my eyes and gripped the railing tighter. She kissed the corner of my mouth.

"What exactly did he do?" I was breathing so hard now, you could see my chest rising and falling. There was the slightest air of jealousy in her words, coated by something totally different then what I'm used to hearing in her voice.

"He-he… walked in, said something about needing me, being able to handle the distance. I didn't really notice when he got closer… or when his lips ended up on mine. I'm sorry, Lilly, I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking… but I kissed back, for…" I trailed off, squeezed the rail tighter, digging my nails into the wood. I could her breathing right next to my ear. I turned my head away from her, to try to regain my breathing, to try to fight off the tears coming back into my eyes, although, I had my eyes shut tightly, I doubt they were going anywhere.

"About a minute, huh?" I gulped and slowly shook my head.

"But I regained my senses!" I whisper, yelled. "I pushed him away, slapped him and told him I loved somebody else and that he'll never get another chance." I gradually got louder. I snapped my eyes open and she was smirking at me. Her eyes connected instantly with mine. Her pupils were larger then normal and I realized what was coating the jealousy. My body instantly jumped, sending a shiver from my hairline to my toes. I couldn't decide whether wearing these super short, ripped jean shorts was a good idea or a bad idea when her fingers started dancing across the skin just where my shorts ended. A hitch in my breath as her other hand made my whole nervous system jump, just by running a finger across my jaw, down my neck and across all of my skin and yet again, I couldn't decide whether wearing this v-neck shirt was a good idea or a bad idea. I took a deep breath and laid my hand on her stomach, her bare, smooth stomach and pushed her back a few steps.

"Do you mind if I stay at your house tonight? I wasn't planning on going back to the house with him in it." She wrapped her hands around my waist, tucking her hands into my back pockets. She pulled me close.

"Of course." She whispered against my lips before kissing me and I wrapped my arms around her neck, getting lost in everything that was Lilly. I stopped kissing her, laying my lips on hers. "You sure? I'm so sorry Lilly, I messed up, yet again." She laughed.

"Miley, just shut-up, kiss me and make sure you don't let go."


	10. Dinner And Dessert

**In a Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 10 – The Dinner_

* * *

It didn't take long for Dad to call me.

My smile literally melted off my face when I saw his number on my cell phone. I just stared at my ringing phone, before Lilly tipped my phone to see who was calling.

"Explain to him what happened." She whispered. I pressed send, took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Miley! Where have you been?" Boy, did he sound angry. "You have guests in the house!"

"I'm sorry, Dad." I mumbled. "I've been with Lilly-"

"With Lilly! Miley. Get home now!" I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling. I looked at Lilly sitting across from me on her bed, crossed leg, bikini and board shorts still on. We've just been talking… with some kisses, since I left home like 2 hours ago.

"Dad, listen. I don't think I can go home-"

"Can't come home! You better come home." He cut me off yet again. I slapped my forehead against the palm of my hand and leaned my elbow on my leg.

"Dad! Please, just listen." I shouldn't have taken a pause.

"No, I don't think I will listen. You left without an explanation. Almost running over Mamaw. Travis hasn't spoken to anyone tonight. What did you do?" I popped my head up and looked at the phone, like those words didn't just come from his mouth on the other end of the phone. I sat up straighter, but I know I couldn't hold back the screaming that was about to come. My breathing was heavier. Lilly laid a hand on my leg, but I jumped off the bed.

"What did I do?" I yelled into the phone. "Why do you automatically think it's my fault? If it's anyone fault, it's yours! You're the one that was so bent on Travis visiting and for what reason?"

"Miley-" His voice was gentler now, but it was too late.

"No! You thought Travis being here would make me happier, maybe if we were get back together, things would be better? You were wrong!" Lilly stood up and went to grab my hand, but I backed away and turned away from her. "Guess what? You don't know the half of it, Dad. I'm over Travis. Got it? He's upset because I turned him down today."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"Dad, I just don't think I can come home and see him in pain. I don't think of him that way and he kissed me. I just can't okay.

"Hunny, I know, but Mamaw is still here, and I'm cooking dinner as we speak. You can't just stay away forever. Bring Lilly if you have to, just come have dinner with us." I sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'm bringing Lilly, though."

"Okay, good. I love you." I could hear the smile in his voice. I shook my head.

"I love you too, Dad." I shut my phone and threw it a couple of feet away. I rubbed eyes. "Ugh, Lilly." She wrapped her arms around my waist, laid her head on my shoulder and I leaned back into her.

"Where you bringing me?" She whispered.

"I probably should've asked first, sorry." She laughed, then kissed my neck. "Would you like to stay overnight at my house, my dad is serving dinner!" I asked all enthusiastically." I spun around in her arms and kissed her on the lips. "Please, babe. I need you." I kissed her again and she sighed dramatically, but she was smiling.

"Oh, I guess so." I slapped her on the arm. "But I make no promises. If you find him bruised and broken, I warned ya." I rolled my eyes and she kissed me. "You know, I really love when you call me babe." I laughed.

"Yeah?" I stepped back and she didn't drop her hands until I was out of reach. "You better be a good girl and I just might reward you." She smiled and shook her head, but walked rather quickly to her closet. I fell backwards onto her bed.

The jealous girlfriend and the heartbroken ex… at the same dinner table. The ex who's bound to get a pep talk from the meddling dad, who's also at the same dinner table. I just know he's going to say something like, "she's just heartbroken. I'm sure she'll regain her senses." When really I'll lose them again if he attempts anything.

Sweet niblets, this is going to be one hell of a night.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. The fact that Lilly glared at Travis the whole time was basically the only bad thing, Dad didn't try any cracks at dating or love or anything of the sort. Mamaw shared a couple of home stories, about my mom and about when I was little, only one of them embarrassing. Lilly squeezed my leg reassuringly under the table a couple of times and I wanted nothing but to tell them, right there and then, that I was dating Lillian Truscott. But when she wasn't busy glaring at Travis, she was busy looking nervous. I tried not to, but I couldn't help but be a little mad at her for not wanting to tell anyone. She didn't want anything to happen, I understand that, but if the families know, we wouldn't have to hide the laced finger hand holding, the meaningful looks or even an occasional peck on the lips.

It was that exact fact, the fact that Lilly didn't want anyone to know that made me extremely nervous.

Travis was glaring back. He didn't introduce himself like a gentleman, or was a complete gentleman to her. It's like he knew something was up.

I was on my way back from helping Dad with the dishes when Travis stepped in front of me, blocking my way and glaring at me, arms crossed.

"It's her, isn't it? The one you mentioned earlier." I tried to keep the shock off my face, but failed miserably, he's being unusually blunt now a days. I opened my mouth to try and argue, but decided to just push around him. He grabbed my arm and held tight, pulling me next to the wall.

"Travis, let go. I don't want to talk about this." I said through gritted teeth. He didn't let go; he actually grabbed my other arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Just answer me, Miley. Did you ever really love me? I thought you two were always oddly close."

"Yes, okay. I did love you. Then you broke my heart and now I don't. Happy?" I struggled in his grip, but he didn't let go. Who knew he could be an asshole when he wanted? "Let go Travis!"

"That's one question down, now the other. Is it her?" I struggled harder, but he just wasn't letting go… until he was tugged backwards. He fell on his ass on the other side of the hall. Lilly started pounding towards him, fists balled. I grabbed a handful of her pajama tank top and pulled.

"Lilly, let it go. He's just a heartbroken fool." I tugged her all the way into my bedroom, then shut the door and locked it. Now she was glaring at me, fists still balled.

"Why'd you do that? I could've pounded his face in." I just shook my head before collapsing onto my bed and burying my face into my pillow.

"Violence doesn't solve anything and besides if you did that, he obviously would've known we were dating." I mumbled into my pillow. "Then there's an explanation to Mamaw and Dad. Seeing him in worm in pain, isn't worth the pain we'll go through." The bed shifted and I sat up just to see her face, when she kissed me, full and hard and soon our tongues were battling. We both stopped at the same time to take a breather and she buried her face into my neck.

"I just don't like to see you hurt." I kissed the top of her head.

"Lilly, babe." She looked up at me, the cutest smile on her face. "Can I say you're sexy when you're jealous?" She laughed before kissing me again; she used her body to push me back into the bed. "Lilly…" I trailed off, breathless, knowing what was coming, scared and happy at the same time.

"You can tell me to stop at any time." I pulled her into another kiss, just as she was lifting my shirt up.

"I probably won't."


	11. Vertigo

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 11 – Vertigo_

* * *

I smiled at the beautiful girl curled around me. Her head in the crook of my neck, her arm draped lazily over my stomach, her beating heart in tune with mine. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and she mumbled something incoherent before switching over to lay on her back.

Well, as much as I didn't want her to stop holding me, it makes it easier to silently and stealthily get out of bed. I find my pajama pants and throw the tank top she was wearing last night on, mostly because they were the closest set of clothing.

I sneak out the door, the largest smile plastered on my face, searching for my Dad, to ask him if he could drive us to school, because we were going to be late. All of last night's troubles forgotten… until I saw Travis buttering a piece of toast at the kitchen table. I saw him before he saw me and tried to make a quick escape, but he called my name out and he sounded hurt, sorry and like his old self, so I turned back around to face him.

"Here I go again, apologizing to you. I'm truly sorry. I honestly don't care who you date; I'd like it to be me and I over reacted last night. You caught me by surprise. I just want you to be happy." I tilted my head in confusion because he sounded so honest, so sweet and so sincere. "And you don't have to forgive me. I just want you to know, I still love you and I decided to start over. I have your back, Miley. And I'm glad to see you happy." He gave me a smile, but it looked half-hearted. He shook his head, grabbed his toast and headed for the back door.

"Travis, wait." He turned around. "I'd like to start over, too. You _did_ mean something to me and I'd like to be your friend." This time his smile didn't look fake.

"Really?" I held out my hand.

"Really." He took it and I gave him a good firm shake. We smiled at each other for a couple of seconds before I remembered I was looking for Dad. "Have you seen Dad?"

"Mamaw finally convinced him to take her shopping." He laughed.

"Ah, poor Dad." I laughed, too. I turned around and headed for the stairs, when I was in between the piano and the stairs, I heard him call for me again.

"I _am _sorry, truly sorry." Then he opened the door and walked out back.

I ran upstairs and walked over to the side of the bed where Lilly was sleeping.

"Lil-ly!" I said in a singsong voice. She mumbled something again in her sleep, but didn't open her eyes. I kissed her on the lips and tried again. "Lilly." I said loudly. This time she groaned.

"Ugh, school." She said before rolling back on to her side, facing away from me.

"Lilly!" I yelled and grabbed her arm pulling her back onto her back.

"I don't wanna…" She groaned again. I slowly pulled the covers back, revealing all of her, she went to grab for them, but I pulled them away from her grasp.

"Hey…" She whispered, eyes still closed. "I'm cold, now." I climbed on the bed, on top of her, straddling her waist, she slowly turned her head towards me and opened her eyes a crack. "Just 5 more min-" I attached my lips to hers, moving my nails up her stomach, across her breasts, massaging them a little. She started kissing back and when I felt her hands start moving, I jumped off of her and the bed. I smiled slyly.

"Time for school!" She quickly sat up and glared at me.

"That's not fair. C'mon, Miley!" I shook my head no and walked into my bathroom. I heard her sigh loudly before there was loud rummaging. I giggled slightly, then drooled because I had a mouth full of toothpaste. I put my hair up, attempting for it to look good, then gave up and just put it in a bun. I walked back into my bedroom and found Lilly attempting her own hair, which looked better then mine. She left it down, all wavy, putting her bangs back in a bobby pin. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and her own pair of skinny jeans.

"You brought like 5 pairs of shirts when you packed yesterday and now your wearing one of mine." She shrugged, a bobby pin in her mouth. She pulled her hair back, put the bobby pin in and turned around, leaning her elbows against my dresser.

"It smells like you." She said it like it was the simplest answer in the world, shrugged again, grabbed her bag, skateboard and my hand, then tugged me downstairs. Ugh, school.

I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me quite hard into the janitor's closet. The light flicked on and Oliver was standing in front of me, glaring, eyes bloodshot, dark purple bags under them.

I swear, if this was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of his nostrils.

I swallowed and backed into the nearest wall.

Boys + jealousy = uh-oh. This should be a mathematical fact.


	12. Paroxysm

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 12 – Paroxysm  
__A/N – Changed point of views. This chapter is in Lilly's._

* * *

I knew something was up the second the bell was rang.

She was late and so was he.

And when he walks in fuming, fists balled, plopping in his seat.

It just proves your point.

And if your point wasn't sharp before, Miley walking in, tears forming in her eyes, avoiding eye contact with you, walking straight for the teacher, asking her something, avoiding eye contact again, then leaving, it's the sharpener.

I turn around in my seat to glare at Oliver, get him to say something, anything, but he's also avoiding eye contact with me. I grab a pen cap and throw it at him, it hits him right in the shoulder, but he's still staring intently at the teacher, like he actually pays attention, in which he never does. I turn around in my seat and shake my head. This class is taking forever, longest class of my life.

It's going to be the longest day of my life.

--

I ripped her front door open, startling everyone sitting in the living room.

"Hello, Lilly!" Miley's mamaw said cheerily, Jackson threw some popcorn at me, Mr. S waved and Travis was oddly smiling at me. I smiled back out of courtesy, and because it looked genuine.

"Miley's on the porch." Travis said, pointing to the back door. My head jumped back, as that was what I was going to ask next.

"Thanks…" I said cautiously, he shrugged his shoulders, still smiling.

"No problem." I smiled again as he turned back to the T.V. Weird, it's like he just forgot about all that happened, like the past week just disappeared and last time we saw each other was in Tennessee, when we were sort of friends. I take my backpack off and set it next to the piano, then peer around the back door. Miley is laying still in one of the chairs. Her back is to me, so I can't tell whether she's sleeping or not.

I replayed everything I got Oliver to confess to me. Which wasn't much, because he was screaming his lungs out. So, I know this, Oliver confronted Miley, if it was anything like when I confronted Oliver, it had to be bad. She doesn't handle screaming well and Oliver was screaming.

"_Wait, what!?" I finally screamed back, losing my entire cool demeanor. "You put all the blame on Miley? Why the hell would you go and do that?" He spun back around to face me, savagely pulling his hands through his hair, like I'm a stupid child and I don't get anything, like it's the last moments of his life and I'm not paying attention._

"_Are you blind! She took me away from you! It's her fault you're not mine, anymore!" He kicked the trashcan nearest to him and before I could shout back, he was stomping off._

I move closer to her, sitting on the chair next to hers. I push a strand of hair behind her hair. She shifts, moving just out of my reach. I let my hand fall to the seat.

"C'mon, Miley. Don't do this." I whisper, pleading with her. I already knew she blamed herself. It's in the way she flinches whenever I mentioned Oliver's name. I heard her sigh. She sat up and crossed her legs, putting her head in her hands.

"Is it ever going to be over, Lilly? Am I going to ever just be left alone, just being able to love you?" I tried not to, but I smiled despite myself.

"Yes… when all the obstacles are out of the way." I pulled my chair closer to hers, making a loud scratching noise against the cement, but she still didn't look up at me.

"That's going to take years." She sighed again.

"But it'll seem like minutes if you just stay by my side." She looked up at me, tears shining in her eyes, like she never let them out last time I saw her. I leaned towards her, taking her hands from her cheeks and placing them in my lap. "Honestly, Oliver has always been a little possessive. I was just waiting for this reaction." See? If I weren't inspecting her every move, I wouldn't have caught that slight flinch. Her back straightened the tiniest bit and her left eye twitched the slightest bit.

"It's only because I love you Lilly." He practically spit out from behind me. Miley's eyes widened and she jumped up. I rolled my eyes and stood up, standing in front of her. He started moving towards us, hands waving as he talked, using all he had not to yell.

"I can't believe you." He stood right in front of me, wagging a finger right in front of my face and just as I was about to shove him, he was pulled back and he stumbled pass Travis. Oliver shook his head, walked a step towards Travis, then stomped out of the room. Travis took a couple of steps after him, but Miley stopped him.

"Travis, please don't." He stopped and turned around. I turned around and kissed Miley on the forehead.

"I'll be right back." She shook her head.

--

Oliver was inconsolable. I know he loved me, but he never actually let me know that. He never once proved he was in love with me. And now he was crying in front of me. Yeah, I did feel bad. But it's partly his fault, I was pulling away from him before that night I had a few and dumped all my feelings on Miley. He stopped yelling and looked away from me.

"Maybe it's just perfect timing. Maybe fate is trying to tell me something. I was getting up the nerve to tell you before you broke up with me. I'm leaving, anyway. My boss got me one of the best deals. Our radio station is going overseas, for some coverage on some special event. I didn't get all the details before I accepted. Then I realized I didn't ask you before I accepted and now I don't have to." He smiled a painful, weak smile. Then just walked away.

"Oliver!" He didn't turn around; just kept walking and I watched him until he was out of view. I stomped my foot, but didn't have time to dwell about it. He was going to leave me anyway. I ran back out to the porch, stopping dead in my tracks when Travis had his arms around Miley. She had her head on his chest, sobbing. Her arms were also around his waist. I almost turned around to leave, anger pounding at my ears, then I told myself I have to trust her. I walked closer and Travis smiled at me. I smiled back, trying to make it genuine. I lightly touched her back and Travis unwrapped his arms, it took Miley a second but she let go and I tried not to feel angry. But then she spun around so fast, burying her face into my neck, wrapping her arms around my waist and grabbing handfuls of my shirt. I looked at Travis who was starting to walk away. I mouthed 'thank you,' and he nodded before walking away.

"I don't think we have to worry about Oliver any longer… or Travis… it seems." She nodded in my neck before looking at me.

"Wait… what? Not about Travis, about Oliver?" She released her grip on my shirt and I had to hold back a laugh when she smoothed it back out. She stepped out of my arms and sat back down, crossed leg in her chair.

"He's leaving." I sat back down in my chair. "For his radio station, a special broadcast." She looked down at her hands, which she had folded in her lap.

"Oh." Then a couple of seconds of silence. "I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically, her head popped up to look at me.

"You really need to stop apologizing to me, especially when I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's just that-" I put my hands to my ears.

"La la la! Miley stop!" She stopped talking and a small smile graced her lips. I leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Thank you." I whispered and kissed her again. I pulled back when it started getting really heated. "You missed a quiz today and I got your homework too." She smiled and nodded her head. I stood up. "I'll go get the stuff and I'll help you study." She pouted and I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and noticed Travis was at the table eating some chips and dip.

"Can I have one?" He looked up at me.

"Go right ahead." I grabbed one and dipped it.

"It's like the past couple of days disappeared." I ate the dipped chip and quickly swallowed. "Not that I'm complaining. Really not." I said waving my hands for emphasis. He laughed.

"Well…" He dipped his own chip. "I realized what I really wanted was to see Miley happy and I'm not going to lie, I'd like her be happy with me, but when I'm the cause of her frown, I feel like punching myself. So, just make her happy or I'll be after you." I laughed.

"I'm not quite sure what to say to that besides… thank you." He laughed again.

"Your welcome."


	13. Could She Be The One? 1

**In A Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 13 – Could She Be The One? (Part 1)  
__A/N- Back to Miley's POV.  
**Disclaimer; **The scenes/ideas/concepts from 'He Could Be The One,' I do not own._

* * *

You know what are the best days?

Saturdays, when the weather is perfect, not too hot, just the right amount of wind to blow your hair around when you're sitting and basking in the sun.

We just came back from dropping Mamaw and Travis off at the airport, and I already miss both of them. Travis and I were back to the old days as soon as he apologized to Lilly.

Lilly was off surfing with her hunky, surfer dude friends. I was watching her, but I felt a little out of place, so I came back home. So, here I am trying to focus on this book I'm reading, but still reading the same sentence for the fifth time, too lost in my thoughts. I, instead, take off the pair of board shorts I borrowed from Lilly and one of my own tank tops and head for the water. I walk in up to my knees, swishing my hands on top of the water.

Lost in my own little world, I almost jump out of my skin when I hear Dad call my name from behind me. I turn around and he's standing there, arms crossed and that look he gets when he doesn't want to talk about something, but has to. You know that look, don't ya?

"Yeah, Dad?" He looks down for a second, then looks back up at me.

"Can I talk to ya for a minute, bud?" I gulp, but smile and shake my head yes. He turns around and heads for the house, I consider running away, but decide against it. Better just get it over with. I cross my own arms and follow him to our back porch where he sits down on a chair. I sit down on the other chair. He sighs loudly and looks at me again.

"Is there something your not telling me?" My eyes pop open for a minute, then I quickly smile and wave my hand.

"Pf, no Dad!" He narrows his eyes a little bit and grabs one of my hands.

"Miley. Don't lie to me." I gulp again, my smile completely fading off my face. There is no way he can know about Lilly and I. We try our hardest to not act like we're in love and just act like we're best friends in public and I think we do a pretty darn good job.

"Travis – Travis tried to kiss me." He looks away. "That's why he was upset that one day but you don't have to worry about it, he apologized, I accepted and everything is fine again between us." He shakes his head back and forth.

"I know about that Miley, Mamaw was there that day, she heard almost everything. _Including_, the part where you said you were in love with someone else." My heartbeat sped up rapidly, he looked back at me and I had to look away to compose my features, which fell dramatically.

"I was lying, Dad. I just said that so Travis wouldn't feel as bad when-" I heard him sigh again.

"Miley." I looked at him again and he looked hurt and very angry. "I can't believe your keeping this from me. I thought we had a better relationship then this, evidently I guess I'm wrong." My eyes widened again. "Just answer me, you and Lilly, right?" I stood up and walked over to the banister, looking at the ocean.

"Yes, Dad, alright?" I turned around to look at him as he was standing up also.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, Miles. All it took was what Mamaw told me and I knew right away. The way Oliver is suddenly leaving, the pouting, the anger when they were dating. The newly acquired looks. The cancellation of the summer tour you were so concerned about going on." I started walking over to him, but he held up his hand. "Did you think I wouldn't understand? Did you forget what I told you two weeks ago? I thought you knew me better than that Miley." He shook his head again and walked into the house.

"Dad!" He just kept walking. "Daddy!" He still kept walking. I ran in after him, sprinting in front of him and holding out my hands to stop him. "I really, really wanted to tell you. I did, honestly Daddy, but Lilly didn't want anyone to know, she wanted to keep it a secret. I'm sorry." He shook his head again.

"It wouldn't have been apparent you told me. You could've just confided in me." He walked around me and plopped down on the couch.

"I didn't think of that. I'm so sorry." He turned on the TV and didn't turn around to face me.

"I noticed." I walked in front of the TV; he just moved his head to see around me.

"Daddy, please. I'm so, so very sorry. I should've known better." He ignored me again. I slumped my shoulders, sighed wearily and went back out to the back porch to put my tank top and Lilly's board shorts back on. I walked back through the living room, stopping next to the couch. I opened my mouth to say something else, but shut it and just headed out the door. I walked with my head down and my hands stuffed into my pockets all the way to Lilly's.

**--**

Her bedroom door was cracked open and I heard some shouting. I slowly, quietly opened the door, peering around. I found her… and Oliver standing on her balcony, hands waving. I tiptoed in, standing against the wall, so I wouldn't be seen, but could peer at them.

"Stop shouting, Oliver." She said quietly, forcefully. He opened his mouth, then shut it walking towards the railing and leaning his elbows on it and his forehead in his hands. She sighed and ran her hands through her wet, dark hair. At least I know what was taking her so long to come back to my place. "I have to be honest with you, after what you said, I can't deny I'm still attracted to you." His head popped up and he spun around at the same time I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming. My heart was pounding, my chest visibly rising and falling.

"Really?" He asked astonished. I bit my hand to keep from jumping out and shaking Lilly. I just want her to say, 'no, gotcha,' but for some reason, I don't think that's going to happen.

"Yes." His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "But I'm not going to do anything about it. She crossed her arms defiantly and I took a deep breath, my heartbeat slowing down. He was still looking astonished. I just wanted to slap him. "Because I have Miley. She's caring, loyal and is always going to be there for me." He laughed and I bit my hand again.

"And I wasn't?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… you were. But she's different. I'm not going to ruin this just because you've finally started to show me you care, instead of all that sex and stupid names. That's not showing me you care." My eyes went wide. Oh, is the only thought that was running through my mind. Oh. "Point is, your late and I'm all for Miley now." She turned to walk away and I shrank against the wall, losing my sight of them.

"Better late then never, right?" I peered again, he was looking heartbroken and I smiled. "I can't get you outta my head. Your laugh, the way you show up all the guys with a surfboard. The way you love life." He kept getting closer to her, walking slowly, hands moving for emphasis. His head was leaning towards hers. "Just say no if you want me to stop."

"N-n-no!" She stuttered out, holding out her hands and backing away. "I mean I want to kiss you." My hands plopped to my sides. My mouth opened in a big 'O.' "You have no idea how much I miss your kisses, you were an amazing kisser." I forgot everything around me. Those few words running through my head, like a knife going into my back.

"He was an amazing what?" I asked softly.

"Miley!" Her eyes popped open and she ran over to me, putting a hand on my arm. "I was just helping out Oliver with a new segment for his talk show!" She squeezed my arm, like she was willing me to believe her. "Kisses are delicious!" She said in a deep, spokesman voice. "Name Oliver's favorite food and receive a free kiss! I was just going to go on to help people win and _want_ to kiss Oliver, 'cause you know." She laughed. I pulled my arm free from her grip, crossed my arms and faced her. The smile melted off her face. "Right Oliver?" She asked unable to tear away from my gaze.

"No." He said defiantly, a smirk on his face. I backed away from her a couple of steps.

"Yeah. I didn't quite believe it." I turned and started walking back towards her room but she ran in front of me.

"Look, Miley, nothing happened and nothing was going to happen." She pleaded with me.

"But you wanted it to." Oliver said cheerily from behind Lilly.

"Shut-up!" She yelled around me, then looked me in the eyes again. "You know how I feel about you, Miley." I uncrossed my arms.

"I thought I did, but now I'm not quite sure." I said waving my hands, my voice getting louder. "When you decide to stop messing with my heart, kissing me, then suddenly dating him, dating me, then going back to him. Just let me know." Then I turned around again.

"Look who's talking, Miss Make-Out-With-Travis, plunge into work girl." I spun around again and looked at her incredulously. I just cocked my head before running out of her house.

I can't believe she just said that… I guess I deserve it.

Just when things were starting to look up, they come crashing back down with a sickening boom.

And now I don't even have Dad as a shoulder to cry on. 2 horrid things in one day. What did I ever do to deserve this mocking, ugly day?

At least I have something to get my mind off of Lilly. Daddy. I will not cry. This well has run dry.

I just can't keep crying.

**--**

I run in the door, past Dad who is still on the couch. I change out of the clothes that remind me of Lilly and into a style that is purely mine. I clean my face up, taking off the make-up and looking like Daddy's little girl again. I put my hair in piggy tails and jog back downstairs. I microwave a bag of popcorn, pouring it into a bowl and initiating the "I need Daddy" plan.

"Ooh, boxing!" I exclaimed plopping down on the couch next to him. "Nothing brings a father and daughter together more than two grown men beating the snot out of each other." I put popcorn in my mouth before setting the whole bowl on his lap. "Ooh! That's going to leave a mark, but I don't care. I mean, this is just so nice." I laid my head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him. "Hmmm." I sighed. He got up rapidly and I found my face getting cozy with the couch instead. I took a few deep breaths to keep the well dry. I sat up quickly and smiled wide. "Hey Daddy! Nacho cheese! I get it now!" He turned around with a glare. "It's funny!" He shrugged and started walking again. I wanted to beg for his forgiveness so badly but I can't. I'm over crying. I'm over begging. I'm over the tears. I need to be strong.

I run back up the stairs and grab a few Hannah outfits out of the Hannah closet. I run back down the stairs and spot him directly at the piano, writing and playing.

"Hey Daddy! I'm trying to decide on what to wear to next year's tween scene awards. I mean I'm not nominated yet but with the incredible songs you write, I know I'm a shoo-in, so, uh, what do you think?" I asked cheerily, lifting my outfits up and down. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, turning his head ever so slightly.

"It doesn't really matter what I think. Your going to pick whatever you want until Mamaw overhears, anyway. I guess I'm going to have to invite her more often." He said blatantly, not looking at me.

"Fine. I guess I just won't wear anything." I raised an eyebrow; he didn't look back at me. "All Natch-Ur-Al." Nothing. "My birthday suit!" I danced a little, but he still didn't look back to see it. "My skin sweater!" I said with a head bob. He looked back for a fraction of a second, then looked at the piano again.

"Whatever." He said blatantly, no feeling, again. I growled out loud and stomped back upstairs, throwing my outfits into the air and sitting on my bed. My guitar caught my eye and another plan popped in my head.

This time I find him outside, lounging on a folding chair and reading a magazine.

"Hey, big guy!" He looked at me… and this time didn't look away, even though he was sort of glaring, it was step up. "Remember that one time I tried to go to Florida all alone, even though you said I couldn't? Wow! Were you mad at me, but then you wrote that beautiful song called ready, set, don't go? And out of it came an even deeper, richer relationship." I looked at the sky, smiling slightly and sighing dreamily, then back at him. "Not too mention a number on song! Hey!" I said raising my hands up and down. "Talk about your biscuits and gravy!" I lifted my guitar. "So, uh, how about we write a song about what we're going through right now?" He looked away. Uh-oh! "I'll start!" I put my leg on his chair and put my guitar on my leg. "I want the best for my girl, she can date any gal, do da de do da!" I sang in the best of both worlds tune. "Here we go!" He pulled his iPod out. "Best for my girl!" He put his headphones on. "Best for my girl! Woo! Mix it altogether!" He was flipping through songs. "Just the guys now!" But he just kept flipping through songs. I growled out loud again and stomped back up to my room, slamming my guitar on the floor and fell backwards onto my bed.

**-- **

I sat in my room for 3 hours straight, forgetting I had to get ready for band practice until I looked at the clock; maybe it was because I was focusing all my attention on trying not to cry. Lilly's last words running through my head like a time bomb. I finally jumped up and started getting ready, heading to band practice in a daze, the tension in the car killing me.

I tell the guys to take a half-an-hour break, that I just wasn't feeling the lyrics to the song any longer, most of them walk off the stage quickly, some of them turning around and playing with their instrument.

I get to the end of the stage when I hear a smooth voice behind me.

"Hey." It was Jesse, the new guy. "You wanna grab some lunch?" I smiled as my heart broke. At least _he_ cares.

"Jesse, you know that's really sweet but I kinda make it a thing not to date guys in my band." Partly true, but partly because I didn't want to say I was heartbroken and have him asking a bunch of annoying questions. Although… an idea popped in my head, suddenly, like metal to magnet. He rolled his eyes and started walking away. I'm going to use this sexy, somewhat bad, but yet incredibly sweet guy. Just punish me now, God. "But at some point if you want to have lunch, you know. That's cool, jut not _have lunch_." My voice got sultry and he smiled, looking incredibly happy.

"Okay, that's cool." He walked away, a dreamy look on his face. I grabbed a water and smiled to myself. A date with that sexy, sweet bad guy can make anyone jealous. I turn around and lean against the table, thinking about the date and how I could rub it in my Dad's, Oliver's and Lilly's face, when their timing couldn't be better.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart." I heard from the entrance and I was shaken out of my reverie. I focused on the world around me. I glared miserably at Oliver or more correctly Mike and Lola. Oliver looked defeated; staring at Dad and Lilly was staring straight into my eyes.

"It doesn't really matter what how I think it's going, now does it? Why don't you ask my daughter how she thinks it's going? That's all that seems to matter in _my_ house!" Oliver's eyes went wide and he took a couple of steps back. I walked towards the staircase, planning to initiate my plan. Oliver and Lilly walked around Dad to start walking towards me. I glared at them, then smiled and picked up my pace to get to Jesse.

"Jesse, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I glanced at Lilly and Oliver and my smile grew wider as they both stopped dead.

"Sure, let's go –" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the end of the stage, closer to them.

"No, no, no! It's way to dry, bad for the lungs!" I waved my hand in front of my throat. "Ma, _ma_, MA! Right here!"

"Uh, yeah, under the air vent, much better." He said approvingly. "So, what's up?"

"Yeah, so I was thinking." I pause and change the tone in my voice, making it sexier. "Actually, a lot about you and what you asked earlier. You know, you're different from the other boys in the band." I winked at him.

"So, you wanna go out?" Wow, he catches on fast, but I feigned confusion, like I didn't hear him, just to make sure _they_ heard him.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Do you wanna go out?!" He yelled back, then his shoulders slumped. "Hannah, I'm not quite sure what's going on but it's-" He raised his hands in real confusion.

"I do." Lilly said, voice etched with anger, walking around Jesse and standing in between us. "Hannah…" She said dragging my name out, lacing it with sarcasm. "Is _trying_ to make somebody that made a mistake jealous by going out with you." I grabbed her arm and tugged her back, wrapping myself around Jesse.

"That's not true!" I said disbelievingly, smiling at him and glaring at her. "I really like Jesse because he's a sexy, guitar playing bad boy." I looked at him sexily. "Bad to bone." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You think I'm stupid _Hannah_? I wasn't stupid yesterday and I'm not stupid today." I snuggled against him.

"I could argue against that." I whispered. Jessed pulled away from me.

"And neither am I." He walked off stage and out of the room. I glared at her again and stomped off stage to follow him but Oliver stepped in front of me when I got to the end of the stage. I sidestepped but he followed my move.

"Move, Oliver." I spat out at him, then shove him hard, as hard as I could with two hands. He stumbled back 3 or 4 steps and before I could take another step, Lilly wrapped her arms around my arms, locking her fingers and trapping me good. I struggled, trying to move her arms. I really _did_ not want her touching me right now.

I'm way too mad at her.

"Lilly, let go." I whispered at her gently, hoping she'll take my tone as a white flag, but I felt her breath on my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'll never let you go." I moved my feet slowly, both anger and arousal coursing through my body. I was searching for her foot. "Please, just listen, okay?" She asked as I found her foot. I stomped on it hard. She screamed and fell on her ass, holding her foot. Two guys from my band came sprinting in, looking around wildly.

"Hannah! Is everything okay?" I smiled and knelt by Lilly.

"Yeah, fine guys." I put my hand on her arm, another, sneakier plan invading my brain. "Lola, here is just clumsy. She tripped over Mike, just an accident. Can you guys help her up while I get some ice?" They nodded and I stood back up heading for the curtain/door, mainly to get the rest of the guys back in here.

"I'll get the ice, _Hannah_!" Oliver yelled from behind me. I spun around and smiled, startling him, 'cause I'm sure he was expecting a glare.

"There's actually some on the table, Mike." I said sweetly. I walked over to Lilly and one guy moved. "Help me get her to those chairs." She was staring at me incredulously. I picked her leg up when we sat her in a chair and put her leg on the other chair. I took the ice from Oliver and gently laid it on her foot, then my dad, Jesse and the other band mate came back in and my sneaky plan started taking effect. The plan I hope only Oliver, Lilly and Dad will notice. I walked back on stage and wrapped my hands around the mic. I looked at Mike and Lola, smiling sweetly, just like this was any other band practice and they're here to actually watch.

"Tell me what you think of the new lyrics for the song. I rewrote them a couple of days ago but just didn't apply them until now." I looked Lilly straight into the eyes. "I wasn't feeling the old lyrics, maybe these ones will work better."

_(I'm sure you guys all know the lyrics to 'He Could Be The One' by now. It's the actual lyrics, keep in mind. She's a famous tween celebrity, she can't just become gay by changing 'he' to 'she.')_

I walked back across the stage, bending down in front of their shocked faces, tears welling up in my eyes but I kept a smile on my face.

"What do you guys think? Nah, not really feeling this version as much either, it has to be the whole song." I acted like I was actually considering that question before shrugging and turning to my Dad.

"Daddy, what do _you_ think?" He also looked kind of shocked. My smile melted and my lip quivered. A single, lone tear ran down my cheek. Just like I was feeling, single and alone. I turned around about to walk out of the room with the last ounce of dignity I had left. I had to keep that, because I had no one else, when he dropped the plate in his hand and practically ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head in his shoulder and he wrapped his own arms around me, laying his head on mine.

"I'm not feeling the song either, bud." It sort of felt like he waved his hand at the boys, but all I could see was his shirt. "That's a wrap boys." He was leading me towards the exit and I lifted my head to get one last look at Lilly and a single tear ran down her own cheek.

I knew everything we had was way too good to be true.


	14. Could She Be The One? 2

In A Blink Of An Eye  
_Chapter 14 – Could She Be One? (Part 2)  
__A/N; Lilly's POV, again._

* * *

I couldn't blame her.

I never meant to say what I did, it's just that she jumped in and started yelling and I was just so mad and I all could think of was what she did with Travis and that she didn't let me finish.

If I knew she was listening, I would've spoken the whole truth, instead of just the partial truth. I was only trying to make Oliver feel better.

I would've told her she was my favorite kiss. I would've told her I could stare into those eyes all day, forgetting the world around me.

_She_ has my heart.

Oliver, well… he just took all my firsts from me, we've just been through a lot together. I almost didn't break it off with him, just because I was scared to go through everything again.

But Miley is a whole different story then Oliver and I'm not afraid anymore.

I didn't, in a million year, expect her to almost break my toe, though and that's where the overreaction came into mind.

I forced Oliver into coming to her band practice so he could apologize and that, apparently, was my second mistake of the day. I can understand, that if she's mad, she doesn't really like to be touched, but she didn't have to almost break my toe.

That's when she crossed the boundaries of mad and overreaction… but then again, she walked back over the line when she sang that song. She had to be writing that every moment I wasn't there and there was so much emotion behind her words, then I turn around and say I wanted to kiss Oliver.

Ugh, being in love shouldn't be this difficult.

I believe she had a plan, an evil plan brewing in her head, when her mood took an exhilarating turn around, why else would she suddenly become nice to both Oliver and myself? I also believe it worked, I'm not quite sure what her plan was, but my heart broke at the end of her song and heartbreak is the most painful of all breaks.

**--**

"I'm not going to apologize." He said, crossing his arms. "I already tried once and she shoved me. I'm not doing it again." I shook my head and put my hands up in defeat. We've been going at it for the past hour, and I just want to get to Miley.

"Fine. Whatever." I slumped my shoulders. "Your not who you used to be Oliver. I wouldn't date you again, even if I wasn't with Miley, 'cause you aren't the Oliver I went through everything with." His face dropped and he opened his mouth to say something, but I spun around on my heel and left.

**--**

I snuck in the back door of the Stewarts' house. Tiptoeing up her stairs so quietly, I even surprised myself and hoping that Mr. Stewart didn't skip out on his daily run and suddenly come bearing down on me, but I got to her door without a problem.

I froze. I had no idea what I was going to say and I knew she was still going to be mad at me.

But if I didn't do something, my heart was going to shatter. I counted to 3 under my breath and swung her door open, quickly shutting it behind me. I took two steps into her room. She was sitting crossed leg on the end of her bed, elbow on knee, head in elbow, and texting with the other hand. She pushed one last button and peered at me out of the corner of her eye before looking back at her phone and setting it to the side. My heart oddly sped up, dropping into my stomach because I knew all her attention was on me, even though she was watching her hand play with the bottom of her shorts. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before she spoke first.

"Did you like my song?" She asked timidly and so softly I could barely hear her. A smile exploded on my face and I practically toppled her as my lips found hers. I put my hands on either side of her face and melted into the searing kiss, when I pulled away I noticed her hands were gripping her bed sheets so hard, veins were starting to pop out on her arms. I put the side of my face on her shoulder.

She was still mad at me, but who can resist a kiss?

"Your kisses, your lips will always be my favorite, they're different from anything I have ever experienced, they help me be who I really am. When I'm down for the count, all I really have to do is look at your lips and a smile appears on mine because I know that if I asked for a quick kiss, you'd kiss me until I'm blue in the face and if I asked for a kiss to take my breath away, you'd find a way to knock me off my feet." She didn't say a word and I watched the hand death gripping the bed only squeeze tighter, but she wasn't pushing me away, so that has to mean something right? It's just like she was trying her hardest not to touch me. I moved two fingernails delicately down her arms, tracing all the sensitive spots, everywhere I touched her muscles relaxed and when I got to her hand, it fell flat, so I turned it over and traced her palm. I sat down next to her, putting her hand in my lap and continued tracing her hand. We sat in silence for another few minutes, until she took her hand out of mine and put it in her own lap.

"I overreacted. What if you walked in on Travis and I? We kissed and all you did was say you wanted to kiss Oliver. So, I'm sorry, you don't need to be sorry, let's just take a running leap, together and get over this thing." I tried to move so I could see her face, but she was staring directly opposite from me and her voice was semi-monotone, the other part of it just serious. It's like she was trying to hold back all emotion. I sighed and rolled my neck, duh. I've seen this a couple of times before, she has a concert tonight.

"You're going tonight, right?" Still so monotone and serious. She's holding back so she doesn't do anything stupid during the concert. I crossed my arms and gazed into the side of her face.

Hannah Montana is interfering again. I swear this stopped being a disguise when we got back from Tennessee and turned into her alter ego. Although, one heartbreak is enough and the second, bigger heartbreak because of Travis probably pushed her to do something drastic… like, I don't know, film a movie, without inviting a single one of her friends?

"Well, Ms. Montana." Her head bobbed, but she didn't look at me, so I lightly slapped her on the arm. Her head jumped around. "Only, if Miley promises to be there." Her lip twitched, but before she could say anything I grabbed her collar and pulled her towards me. It took her a couple of seconds before she kissed back, but when she did, I swear if I weren't sitting, my knees would've buckled. I smiled into the kiss as her hands found my back, fingernails gripping and digging through my shirt. I pulled my lips away from hers, and studied her face. Her eyes were still closed, so I kissed my way to her ear and whispered:

"That is of course, if she wants me there." She buried her face into my neck.

"Lilly, I _need_ you there. I was so afraid to ask. I can't be my best, when the best part of me is missing."


	15. Happily Ever After

**In a Blink Of An Eye  
**_Chapter 15 - Happily Ever After  
A/n; Lilly POV; Final Chapter._

* * *

My heart was pounding furiously in my chest, like what I was reading, just couldn't be real. I was dreaming, some odd, very realistic dream. I pushed the up button on Miley's phone and re-read the text over again… and a smile lighted up on my whole face.

I just wanted to run around the room, jumping around in excitement. I pinched myself just to make sure and I didn't wake up in my room, passed out on my bed before getting ready.

I left an hour ago, to go grab some Lola clothes, my wigs already here and when I walked back into Miley's room, calling out her name, she asked if I could bring her, her cell phone. Like you've never gone through a friends text messages, just out of curiosity.

Oliver texted Miley and this is exactly what he said, I'll gladly reread it, 'cause I think it's just that amazing. I didn't think we could ever go back to being the trio we were, but now I know there's at least a chance.

"_I realize now you've had her heart from the start. I don't want to fight with her anymore. I'm just pushing her out of my life, when I really want her in it. I miss the friend I had in you, too. I'm not sorry, but I'd like us to start over."_

He didn't apologize and it was in a text, but the fact that she replied, means we're getting somewhere

"_You don't have to be sorry, because I am. I didn't mean for things to happen like they did. I'd like to start over, too."_

"Lilly, did you find my phone?" I shook my head and walked into the Hannah closet, smiling wide and handing her the phone. She took it without looking at me, so I could hide the obvious fact that I was snooping. She checked her phone quick, probably looking for another reply from Oliver. I was still standing there smiling at her when she turned around, without looking at me, again.

"You ready?" She asked walking out of the big closet, not even waiting for an answer. I think it was a mixture of her still being a little mad at me, and still reeling from the text herself. I caught her wrist as she was opening her bedroom door; I shut it with my other hand and spun her around so she was looking at me. My smile faded when I noticed her red eyes and incredibly sad features. She sniffed, put on a fake smile and gently pulled her arm out of my grip. One of those fake, paparazzi smiles that's so good, only someone like me could notice she really wanted to cry. It took me second to realize it was that kind of smile, myself.

"We better leave before we're late. I can't keep the screaming, irritable fans waiting." She went for the door handle again, but I moved in front of her, pressing my body against the door. Her smile melted and she sighed, looking at the floor. "Lilly, please, can't this wait." I crossed my arms.

"No, Miley. I want it out of the way. It hurts me when you're hurting and your still dwelling over the whole Oliver thing." I reached in her pocket, pulling out her phone. "Did this text mean nothing to you?" Her eyes opened in shock. She tried to reach for the phone, but I just put it in my own pocket.

"We hurt a lot of people, Lilly." I wrapped my hands around both of her upper arms and shook her. I was seeing if I could shake some sense into her.

"We did. Travis is now fine. Your father is now fine and if we just give it some time, I'm sure Oliver's wounds will heal." She started to look away and I shook her again, making her look into my eyes. " Miley, please! This is who we were supposed to be. Everything just feels perfect. Don't you feel it, too? Like this was always there, we were the paints and we painted the picture, but, Miley, a painting isn't much if it's not hung up." I took a hand off her arm, grabbing her hand and putting it on my chest above my heart. Her breath hitched. "You feel that? It's what you do to me. This heart-" I tapped her palm on my chest. "Is all for you. I need you take it. You've been holding back ever since the night when alcohol reversed itself. It made me tipsy enough to try something new, lighting our dark paths. How many more cliché things should I say, Miley Rae Stewart?" My heart was beating out of my chest. I moved my shaky hand off hers, where she left her hand on my heart. My whole body was shaking lightly, my stomach was churning. I was releasing everything I ever felt and my throat was getting painful. I realized my grip on her forearm was painfully tight. I swallowed hard, moving my hand to the Hannah jacket she was wearing. I unzipped her zipper and placed my own hand over her own heart, which was beating rapidly. I smiled. "I'm so in love with you." I whispered. I could hear her breathing, she was breathing so hard before she smiled wide and ran over to her desk, I let my hand fall to my side with a thump. She was hastily grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling something on it. She ran back over to me, stuffing a piece of paper into my hand.

"Go ahead, give it to me." She said with a wave of her hands. My eyebrows knitted up in confusion. I lifted my hand and unfolded the paper. A small, shaky laugh escaped my dry lips.

She drew a large heart on a piece of paper and wrote 'Lilly's heart' in it. I handed her the piece of paper. She folded it back up and tucked it neatly into her pocket. She wrapped her arms around my waist, bending down and laying her head on my chest.

"I do this to you?" She asked in awe. "It's the same thing you do to me." She leaned back and looked into my eyes. As I look at the face that is purely Miley, I wonder how I never knew Hannah was Miley until I saw her wearing my bracelet. I smiled again. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You were always a part of me." Then she kissed me, making my knees weak. When we pulled away for air, she put her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms tight around my waist and pulling our bodies close. "I don't think it's possible for me to live without you. Even if you moved just a state away, I think I would still go insane." I kissed the top of her head.

"Miley, Lilly! We're going to be late, c'mon!" Her dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed my hand and kissed me quick one more time before pulling the door open. I stopped her again, before she could take another step.

"Okay, I'm kind of liking this cliché thing I have going. It makes feel like a genius." She laughed. "When we walk through this door, it'll be all about us. There's no turning back. We can't open this door back up again, okay?" She laughed again before tugging on my hand hard and pulling me out the door and shutting it with a bang.

"No turning back. Got it."


End file.
